1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning line alignment compensation apparatus and method for a laser printer, and, more particularly, to a scanning line alignment compensation apparatus and method for a laser printer that compensates for a vertical error between scanning lines generated due to the positional difference between two laser diodes of a laser scanning unit in a two-line optical scanning laser printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser printers are widely available, and, due to the development of laser printer technology, two-line optical scanning-type laser printers, rather than one-line optical scanning-type laser printers, have been widely adopted.
The two-line optical scanning-type laser printer has a print speed much greater than that of the one-line optical scanning-type laser printer.
For the two-line optical scanning-type laser printer, however, two laser diodes are required to scan two lines at a time, resulting in the occurrence of a positional difference between the respective laser diodes. This causes an error to be produced in a vertical alignment of two lines, although the print speed is improved.